Mirajane Strauss (MSE)
Darkness Magic Transformation Lightning Magic Sleep Magic Water Magic |manga debut=Chapter 2 |anime debut=Episode 2 |game debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Mirajane Strauss (ミラジェーン・ストラウス Mirajēn Sutorausu) is a former S-Class Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild, as well as its "drawing card", and is often a model for the Sorcerer Magazine. She is the older sister of Elfman and Lisanna. For a short time after Fairy Tail's disbandment in X791, she became a full-time model for the latter magazine, but is currently on a temporary leave of absence to look for her missing siblings. Appearance Mirajane is a slim young woman of below average height. She has long, white hair which curls slightly at the ends, with two bangs framing her face and reaching down to her chest; her hairstyle's most distinctive trait is a short, upward ponytail obtained by gathering and tying the hair covering her forehead. Due to her always adopting such fashion, her hair seems to have adapted to it, with the hair on her forehead remaining pointed upwards even when not tied. She has large blue eyes and a curvy, voluptuous body, with large breasts. Her white Fairy Tail Stamp is located on her left thigh. Mirajane is widely known for her beauty, being Fairy Tail’s drawing card and having posed many times for the Sorcerer Magazine. Mirajane’s most commonly seen attire is a sleeveless, ankle-length maroon dress with a pleated skirt. The chest is adorned by a large, pink bow, and similarly colored trimmings frame the rather ample neckline, acting as straps, and circle around the waist. Mirajane also wears high-heeled shoes that match her dress, and accessorizes with a small chain necklace with a blue oval gem attached to it, and a bracelet made of white flowers circling her right wrist. When performing one of her songs after Team Natsu’s return from the Tower of Heaven, she was shown donning a leopard print dress with plain inners, a slashed skirt, a plain ribbon in the same place as the one in her standard outfit, a similarly plain, large sash tied around her waist, with its two large edges hanging down on both of her sides, and thin straps holding up the dress above her chest. On her feet, she wore sandals with the front straps being crossed in an "X''" shape. Later, she switched to a more casual and skimpy attire to perform different music, this being a leather band covering her breasts, a matching leather miniskirt and fishnet stockings held up by suspenders. Later, when she was bound, gagged and stored away by Gajeel Redfox so that he could sing in her place and make friends with his new guildmates, she donned the attire of a Fairy Tail waitress, consisting of a dark, short and revealing strapless one-piece dress with lighter edges, bearing the writing “''Fairy” on a lighter stripe going down from her right breast to her upper left hip, plus a light-colored symbol of Fairy Tail on the front right part of her waist. She also wore a small, light collar with a thin ribbon holding it up, light-colored boots reaching up above her thighs, and similarly long gloves, almost reaching up to her shoulders. Both the boots and the gloves had belt-like upper edges each closed by a button. On Tenrou Island, she adopted a more casual style, with her usual dress being replaced by a much shorter, plain and light-colored one, whose only particular feature was a very small, dark ribbon occupying the same place as the one on her maroon dress, paired with some dark stitching around the neckline. She was also shown wearing light flip-flops on her feet, and didn’t sport her accessories anymore. After this attire was torn as a result of her fight with Azuma, she replaced it with a new one, a towel-like dress held up by two straps circling her neck. She also had most of her body wrapped in bandages due to her injuries. In her younger years, Mirajane wore a gothic-looking, overly revealing outfit matching the tomboyish personality she had at the time. She donned a dark, skimpy sleeveless shirt adorned with some light curved motifs on the chest, a pair of leather shorts held up by a studded belt with a demonic-looking buckle and thigh-high boots with stiletto heels, each bearing a skull adorned by a flower on their upper front parts. She also sported a bracelet shaped like a demonic arm around her right wrist, a ring on the same hand's middle finger, and dark nail polish. She didn't have her front ponytail, instead letting a large strand cover her forehead freely, and had most of her hair tied in a high, larger ponytail on the back of her head by a massive dark ribbon. In X792, Mirajane wears a dress with a similar style to Steampunk. TBC Personality In her younger years, Mirajane was known as "The Demon" (魔人 Majin), and before Lisanna's pseudo-death, she used to be a very feared person, infamous amongst guilds and criminals alike. She dressed in a punk-gothic style, and was rather temperamental and bad-mouthed everyone, especially Erza, whom she had quite a rivalry with from when they were kids. Despite this, she had initially been very withdrawn and held reservations about who she was due to her Demon-like powers. Even though Makarov assured her that it was just a type of Magic, Mirajane questioned whether she was even human. Before she could throw herself away, though, her brother and sister were able to connect with her once again by learning their own Take Over Magic. Due to a past incident involving the apparent death of her younger sister, Lisanna, Mirajane somehow lost much of her Magical ability and her will to fight (both of which have since returned), and her personality changed drastically. Now, Mirajane is a loving and caring person who treats her friends, and even strangers, with kindness. Mirajane plays a motherly role within the guild, and is often seen running the bar at the guild hall. She has rarely been shown to be in a bad mood, and can tolerate all of the guild's eccentricities. However, there have been a couple events that have disturbed Mirajane, including her discovery of the theft of an S-Class job by Natsu Dragneel, Happy and Lucy Heartfilia, and her later conflict with Laxus Dreyar following the destruction of the guild building. In keeping with her motherly role, Mirajane is very determined to protect her comrades. She has gone so far as to change her appearance, in order to fool the Phantom Lord Guild into thinking she was Lucy, whom they were trying to capture. Along with running a bar, Mirajane shows great talent not only in modeling, but playing the guitar and singing. She is very popular, not only among the Fairy Tail members, but also with many people outside of the guild. She likes cooking and has since her younger, tomboyish years. Mirajane was described by Lisanna as being a good cook, preparing food alongside Elfman for the three Take Over Siblings. She dislikes cockroaches. She is sensitive to being called stupid, as shown when she cried due to Gray unknowingly calling her an idiot. However, in X792, she has become a little more serious due to her sole focus on rescuing her siblings, but she is still her usual sweet self in casual situations. History In her younger years, Mirajane's parents died and she and her siblings lived alone after that. At around the age of 13, Mirajane helped the townspeople by defeating a Demon that had taken over the church. However, being unaware of her Magic powers at the time, she took on some of the said creature's appearance, being scorned by the townspeople and believing herself to be a monster. With no choice but to leave, she and her siblings then happened upon Fairy Tail, and, learning that she was not possessed, agreed to join the guild. Despite this though, Mirajane still believed herself to be a monster, and attempted to leave Magnolia; however, she was stopped by Elfman and Lisanna, who had learned their own versions of Take-Over so that their older sister wouldn't be alone. When she was younger, she was always in brawls with her rival of the time, Erza Scarlet. She even intimidated many of the older members, due to her punkish attitude and bullying tendencies. Despite teasing Natsu endlessly, she always had a soft spot for him, finding him to be cute when he cries. As she grew older, her abilities increased tremendously, and in the year X781, at the age of 16, she became an S-Class Mage, being the second youngest Mage in Fairy Tail to do so; only Erza was younger when she achieved the same honor. One year after the promotion, during a mission with her younger siblings, Elfman and Lisanna, Lisanna was supposedly killed by Elfman, due to him losing control when he tried to take over "The Beast". The shock of Lisanna's loss caused Mirajane's personality to shift dramatically; she abandoned her bullying tendencies and became the sweet and motherly figure beloved by the guild today. She also lost her will to fight and the vast majority of her Magic Power. For Mirajane's history/synopsis up until the defeat of Tartaros and the 1-week later section, please go here. Shortly after the disbandment, when Mirajane was out on a job requesting her presence specifically, a mysterious group kidnapped her younger siblings, according to eye-witnesses, and when people tried to help, the group defeated them. Since that day, Mirajane as been training intensely to increase everything about her, so that she can take on the mysterious group without having to worry, and thus save her family. Over the past few months, she has met up with and trained numerous times with Laxus Dreyar, and in turn, her Lightning Magic has improved as well. Magic and Abilities Take Over (接収, テイクオーバー, Teiku Ōbā): Mirajane is a skilled user of Take Over, a type of Magic which, as the name suggests, allows her to take over the powers and appearances of particular creatures she really "knows". She shares such Magic with her siblings Elfman and Lisanna, something which made them known as the "Take Over Siblings". The particular form she employs shares the name of her signature spell Satan Soul (サタンソウル Satan Sōru). *'Demon Superiority': Due to the nature of Mirajane's Take Over, she has the ability to control Demons and manipulate them to do her bidding. Whilst having control over the tentacle demons, Mirajane was able to cause them to simultaneously explode. *'Macro' (命令, マクロ Makuro): Unable to fully take over an Etherious, Mirajane took over Sayla's Curse, allowing her absolute control over something, from inanimate objects to even people. She uses this to command Elfman to come to where she and Lisanna are. *'Satan Soul' (サタンソウル Satan Sōru): Satan Soul is a very powerful spell, as well as the source of her epithet "The Demon" (魔人 Majin). Satan Soul allows her to take over the appearance, abilities and powers of a demonic being. When she activated it for the first time after two years of abstinence, she released a large Magical blast which destroyed the surrounding area. Satan Soul is initiated by seemingly covering Mirajane’s body in flat, square-shaped scales-like parts, which subsequently disappear, revealing her new appearance. In such state, her eyes become darker and her eyelashes grow longer, with a dark, thin marking in a light zigzag-style crossing her right eye vertically; similar markings are present above her right breast and on both of her bare thighs. Her hair becomes wilder, jutting upwards and getting curlier, with the front ponytail growing longer, and her ears enlarge, extending backwards, and gain pointed edges, bearing resemblance to those of fictional elves. She also gains sharp canine teeth, and her lips become covered in dark lipstick. Her forearms and hands receive noticeable changes, becoming covered in scales, and each sprouting a fin-like protrusion on its outer side. She also grows a large, stocky tail, seemingly made of metal plates or scales, getting smaller and smaller near its end. Her clothes also changes, with any attire she might be donning being replaced by a dark, skimpy one-piece suit revealing her arms and legs, which is open on the front and the back, exposing most of her belly, wide cleavage and upper back too. Such cloth has lighter-colored edges taking on spiky shapes, and her similarly spiky collar is tied around the neck by a cravat tie. Her shoulders are tied in some thin belts protruding from her one-piece suit, and her feet are covered by matching, high-heeled thigh-high boots, which are decorated by lighter motifs on their upper parts, taking on the shapes of jagged blades pointing downwards on the front of her legs, and on the lower parts, in correspondence to her ankles and feet. She also dons a pair of gauntlets covering the back parts of her transformed arms. Using this spell is extremely exhausting for Mirajane, so much that she cannot execute it in consecutive reprises. However, after her 3-month training in X791, she was shown to be able employ her Satan Soul: Sitri (which Erza commented on being one of her strongest) twice and her Satan Soul twice within the span of a few hours or even less, without any signs of fatigue. In order to utilize her Satan Soul form, Mirajane's body possesses the same Demon Particles found in the bodies of Tartarus' artificial Demons, resulting in an immunity to any physical alterations and a unique means of recovery. **'Immense Strength:' When employing her demonic powers, Mirajane's strength is increased to the point where she can easily break through solid rock with her punches. When her fist clashed with Freed’s own demonic form, a powerful shock-wave was generated, which destroyed the ground below them. She was also able to block a punch from Elfman while he was in Full-Body Take Over with one hand and break through Kamika's God of Protection Shield with one punch. After a year of increasing her power, even her basic form's strength is comparable with that of Natsu Dragneel (his current level), and Makarov's Titan form. **'Flight': In this form, Mirajane is capable of sprouting a pair of wings from her back at whim, which allow her to fly. Such wings are reminiscent of a bat’s, and come with small spike-like protrusions on their upper edges. **'Enhanced Durability': This form increases Mirajane's natural durability, allowing her to take multiple powerful explosions in consecutive reprises, emerging almost unscathed and remaining active to continue the battle. **'Enhanced Speed:' While in this form, Mirajane's speed increases to the point where, after sprouting her wings, she could easily deliver a powerful punch to Freed, even with the help of his own wings, and a large distance between them, before he could react. During her fight with Azuma, she could similarly deliver a powerful kick into his stomach before he had the chance to react. Additionally, she was able to escape the root and explosion of his Chain Burst without taking any damage. **'Poison Resistance:' Mirajane's resistance against poison increases while in this form, where she could even inhale poison gas while calling it a "treat". *'Satan Soul: Halphas' (ハルファス Harufasu): A Satan Soul form that allows the user to take over the appearance, abilities and powers of the Demon Halphas. This spell is so powerful that Mirajane was able to destroy an entire city effortlessly, and as such, Makarov Dreyar has forbidden her from using the spell. While using this spell, Mirajane grows horns made of long sky blue scales, extending backwards to a pointed edge, the horn's scales also extend to form a pattern on her face. Her ears, hidden behind her horns, become pointed upwards reminiscent of that of fictional elves. She gains similar scale-like covering on her forearms and hands as well as on her legs and she grows a large, sky blue, stocky and seemingly aquatic tail. Her clothes also change, with any attire she might be donning replaced by a light and dark blue, striped, one-piece suit with pointed shoulder-pads, revealing her arms and legs, which is open on the front and the back; exposing most of her stomach, wide cleavage, and upper back. This Satan Soul form also permanently dons two sky-blue wings composed of numerous spiky scales that are always pointing upwards. **'Galaxy Shift': Mirajane charges cosmic-like energy that is fired towards the target and creates a massive explosion. She is also able to cause pink-colored Magic projectiles to rain down at the target, powerful enough to damage and destroy the surrounding area. **'Flight': In this form the user is capable of flight. **'Immense Speed:' While in this form, the user's speed increases dramatically, to the point where it can even surpass the speed of Satan Soul and an enhanced Racer. **'Enhanced Durability:' While employing this form, Mirajane's durability has increased tremendously, to the point that she can withstand multiple physical attacks from Racer and then continue fighting. **'Immense Strength:' When employing this form, the user's strength is increased to the point where they can easily break through large amounts of solid rock with ease. While using this form, Mirajane Strauss was able to block a punch from her own Satan Soul form, that was being used by Mary Hughes, with one hand. *'Satan Soul: Sitri' (シュトリ Shutori): This is what was once referred to as, to the best of Scarlet_(Yaminogaijin) Erza Scarlet's knowledge, Mirajane's most powerful spell, that allows her to take over the appearance, abilities and powers of a demonic being. When she activates this technique, her clothes are replaced by a geometric printed body suit with a blue and white dress coat adorned by an over-sized black collar supported by two belts which corsets her waist and a black cape. She grows horns on the side of her head and she also grows a lot more hair. She also grows a pair of claws and royal blue markings appear on her legs. She is surrounded by flames which her feet seem to be merged to. **'Flames': While in such form, the flames spreading from the user's feet can seemingly be employed to attack foes, making melee attacks performed by the user more dangerous due to a trail of fire remaining where he/she strikes, which can inflict further damage upon targets. **'Immense Speed': While in such form, Mirajane was able to quickly attack and defeat Jenny without the latter being able to counter nor dodge it. **'Immense Strength': While employing this form, Mirajane's strength increases to such a point that she can easily destroy Cosmos' Flytrap with one arm. **'Immense Durability': Mirajane has enough durability while in Sitri form, that she can survive a building collapsing on her, and still remain in her Take Over mode. She also emerged from a massive explosion unscathed. **'Flight': While using Sitri, Mirajane has the ability to fly, most likely by using the flames on her feet as jets of some sort. *'Satan Soul: Mirajane Seilah': TBC text text text text text text TEXT text text text *'Satan Soul: Fallen Angel '(堕天使,' 'Daten-shi): ''One of Mirajane's most powerful form. When in this form, Mirajane keeps a mostly human appearance, with the addition of a black feathered wings. Her front ponytail gets longer as does the rest of her hair, with the addition of a wilder look, and her lips seem to have dark lipstick on them as well. Her hands gain armour-like gloves, with demonic claws in place of the fingers. Her skin also becomes paler, and she gains an intricate spiralling "sock" of tattoos on both legs. She also ends up wearing knee-high boots with knee guards. On her upper body, she is wearing a navy blue/dark grey corset-like outfit with an appearance similar to a swimsuit, with a long black cape attached under her breasts by a golden badge/button with the Fairy Tail emblem on it. Also, there are double-tipped armoured pads on her shoulders, linked together by a neck guard that completely obscures her neck from view. **'Immense Strength': The strength of this form completely dwarfs that of other very powerful mages such as the likes of Natsu Dragneel, Gildarts, and even Makarov in Titan form. Her punches in this form are enough to down entire buildings with one blow. **'Immense Durability': She first used this form in a spar-battle with Laxus, and she was able to remain standing without even flinching from one of Laxus' strongest techniques. **'Immense Speed': The sheer level of speed of this form is able to keep up with Laxus in lightning form, and makes even the speed of her other three forms look sluggish. She even took out an entire Dark Guild with just her physical attributes alone, using her speed and strength to do so. **'Flight': Mirajane is capable of high-speed flight with the black, feathery wings on her back. **'Enhanced Magic': Mirajane's Magic Power actually seems to be enhanced when she enters this form, as her attacks become notably more destructive and effective. **'Enhanced Healing': Her healing (already impressive in human form) is even further enhanced in this form, healing from almost any injury in seconds. **'Claws': She gains claws on her fingers that can be used to slash enemies. 'Darkness Magic' (闇の魔法 ''Yami no Mahō): Mirajane has proven herself to be a skilled user of Darkness Magic. Using the magic as her game-changer in most of her fights. She was able to match and defeat Freed Justine's own Dark Écriture: Darkness. Mirajane has shown to be able to use this magic to enhance her physical combat capabilities, create powerful blasts, explosions, shields and even shape it into claw like tendrils capable of chasing after opponents. *'Darkness Stream': Mirajane extends her hand towards the opponent and summons forth her Magic Seal underneath her opponent, where a multitude of large tendrils composed of dark energy is formed, which surround and envelope the opponent. It was used against Freed, who evaded it, thus leaving its full effects unknown. *'Soul Extinction': Mirajane initiates this attack by gathering energy from the surrounding area between her hands, which subsequently takes the form of a large, black globe. The globe then fires a large black-purple beam that generates a devastating explosion. This spell was strong enough to defeat Freed, who no longer had his Dark Écriture: Darkness and Dark Écriture: Wings spells active after its blast. This spell is unnamed in the manga, but it was given a name in the anime. There also seems to be a variety to it, in which the sphere, seemingly created faster, is focused around Mirajane's hands and forearms and shot in a less powerful, yet still destructive blast. *'Evil Explosion' (エビル エクスプロージョン Ebiru Ekusupurōjon): Mirajane holds her hands together and a dark colored sphere gathers on her palm. When fired, it is fired from Mirajane's hand. The receding explosion is devastating. This spell was powerful enough to almost completely destroy Azuma's Tree Shield. However, he himself received little to no damage. In the manga, the spell is unnamed, but it received a name in the anime. *'Demon Blast': A large ball of dark energy is charged between Mirajane's hands, from which a dark purple beam is fired towards the target. *'Satan's Impact': The user raises her hand above her head and starts charging Darkness Magic in the form of a sphere that grows larger as it charges. The user then aims her hand at the target, sending a large blast at the target that then becomes a huge pillar of Darkness Magic covering the entire area. *'Dark Deflect': Focusing the incoming attack on her eye, Mirajane redirects the incoming spell, missing the intended target. *'Dark Delete': Several spheres of darkness are fired continuously from the user's hands. The user can also make these spheres chase the target if they dodge. *'Demonic Razor': By summoning a large amount of energy, the user charges this energy into their arms, they can release it in huge waves that can slice through virtually anything. *'Satanic Incursion': By chanting "Unleash the power, embrace the darkness. His emergence is nigh. Satanic Incursion!", the user is able to cause a colossal eruption of dark energy in the form of a pillar from beneath their chosen target to obliterate them. Water Magic (水系各種魔法 Mizu Kei Kakushu Mahō): Through the use of the immense Magic Power, Mirajane was shown capable of freely manipulating the surrounding water. As of X792, Mirajane can now use this Magic even when in her human form. *'Rushing River' (エビル エクスプロージョン Ebiru Ekusupurōjon): Using her Magic Power as a medium, Mirajane lifts a body of water, even one as big as a river, with her arms, and then starts rotating, sending the water flying towards her foe in a powerful whirlpool. *'Raging Tsunami': By moving their arms horizontally above/under the other, the user begins generating their Magic Power as an aura, which quickly turns into a large amount of water. When the user commands it, this water is released as a building-sized version of its namesake, completely engulfing anything and everything in its path. *'Leviathan': The user generates water from their hands, which forms around them like a large elemental armour. This "armour" has 10 long tendril-like arms made of water which can be directed to the user's whim, whether its to support a structure, grab an ally, or attack a foe. Lightning Magic (雷系各種魔法 Kaminari Kei Kakushu Mahō): Mirajane has the ability to utilize lightning-based attacks while in Satan Soul. After a year of heavy training, some months of which spent with Laxus, Mirajane's use of this magic has wildly improved, to the point where she can even wield it in her human form. *'Evil Spark': A melee spell in which Mirajane extends both of her hands to touch the opponent, subsequently channeling electricity through them. *'Striking Impact': Mirajane engulfs her hands and feet in lightning, and charges towards the opponent. As she charges up, the lightning becomes more and more wild, eventually turning blue. When she delivers a hit to the opponent with her lightning-charged limbs, multiple bolts of lightning are actually summoned from the sky. *'Static Wave': Releasing a thin wave of electricity from her hands, Mirajane is able to quickly, effectively, but temporarily, paralyse a target. *'Voltage Overload': Mirajane moves her hands in a circle, building up a large amount of electricity between them. Upon extending her hands, lightning rushes out of her body in multiple tendril-like forms, and pierces the opponent, while also severely electrocuting them. When this happens, Mira is able to throw them around like a ragdoll. *'Raining Storm Strike': Pressing her hands into the ground, Mira summons down a wall of lightning to act as a protective shield around her and near-by allies. Transformation (変身魔法 Henshin Mahō): Mirajane is very skilled in the use of Transformation Magic, which is considered one of her specialties. She has been shown capable of transforming separate parts of her body instead of it all, and she is able to perform Basic, Intermediate, and Advanced Level Transformations with ease. When taking on the appearance of animals, she retains some features of her human form, such as her signature front ponytail and her womanly eyelashes. Sleep Magic (眠りの魔法 Nemuri no Mahō): Mirajane has shown skill with Sleep Magic. She was able to easily put Lucy to sleep in a moment during the battle between the Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord. *'Dream Knock': Mirajane creates bubble-like bullets and sends them rushing towards her opponent(s). Upon contact, her opponent is put to sleep. Regenerative Healing Ability: Mirajane has shown a passive ability to heal quickly from virtually any wound. Simple skin damage (bruises, cuts, etc.) have been seen healing in seconds. Keen Intellect: Despite her seemingly absent-minded personality, Mirajane has displayed a clever intellect, and, most importantly, a deep knowledge of Magic and its related world. She was able to understand how the Super Mage Giant Phantom MK II's spell, Abyss Break, worked after observing it for just a short moment. Enhanced Endurance: Despite being out of battle for over two years, Mirajane has been shown to be very resilient. After employing her exhausting Satan Soul to battle Elfman and Evergreen during the first phase of the S-Class Trial, Mirajane was able to use it again and keep it active during her fight with Azuma. After her 3-month training, she was shown to employ her Satan Soul: Sitri (which Erza commented on being her strongest form) twice and her Satan Soul once within the span of a few hours or even less, without any sign of fatigue at all. Enhanced Reflexes: Mirajane possesses remarkable reflexes, agility and reaction in the face of danger. She was able to escape Azuma's Chain Burst while bound before the spell could damage her. She was also shown to be able to deflect extremely fast projectiles with Dark Deflect, and block speed-based attacks from Azuma and Satan Soul. She was also shown to be able to "body check" Racer off of Christina before the latter could dodge her and assault the ship further. Enhanced Durability: Mirajane has shown herself to be a durable combatant. She was able to be hit by Azuma's explosions and still remain active to continue the battle. Despite being battle worn from facing Elfman and Evergreen and then going on to face Azuma, Mirajane was able to survive after taking the brunt of Azuma's 180-Second Time Bomb for her sister, Lisanna, although she was knocked unconscious. During her fight with Kamika, Mirajane was able to withstand consecutive spells of Paper Magic, receiving absolutely no injury from fire, ice, lightning, and even poison; commenting that Kamika's lightning paper was nothing compared to Laxus Dreyar's attacks. Furthermore, Mirajane is able to withstand a barrage of physical attacks from one of Tartarus' strongest members, Sayla , and was still able to muster the energy required to apply her Take Over to the demon. Enhanced Strength: In her younger years, Mirajane was shown capable of easily breaking a large table in two with a simple downward movement of her hand placed vertically, even without the aid of Satan Soul. In her normal form, after almost a year of training, she has enough natural strength to kick through an entire mature tree. Enhanced Speed: Without the aid of Satan Soul Mirajane was able to appear behind and surprise a monologuing Azuma with a charged punch which released a little bit of magical power. Immense Magic Power: As an S-Class Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild, Mirajane possesses an enormous amount of Magic Power. When she first activated Satan Soul after two years of dormancy, her Magic Power completely destroyed the ground around her in a wide area. It is also great enough for Mirajane to lift and manipulate an entire river, something which Freed, an S-Class candidate, found incredulous. In X792, when Mirajane simply exerts her power, it actually shatters the ground around her. In one instance, her anger when confronting one of the members of the group that took her siblings caused her Magic Power's aura to obliterate an entire expanse of forest around her. When exerted, it is a deep purple in colour, and gives off a feeling that makes even Fire-based Mages/Slayers feel an eerie chill due to its Demonic nature. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Mirajane has proven herself proficient in close combat with the aid of Satan Soul, employing such style as her main form of offense. She was shown capable of clashing with Azuma with extremely fast and accurate strikes, matching him evenly despite the latter’s use of his explosions alongside hand-to-hand combat. Equipment Artificial Keys: *'Celestial Spirit Banishment Keys '(former): Banishes the Paired Fish, Pisces (Eclipse). Trivia *Her name comes from parodying the username of Hiro Mashima's friend from an online game. The first half of her name, Mira,' means "peace." *According to Mirajane, was "Everyone is really nice". She is thinking of becoming a singer in the future. She has a good relationship with everyone in the guild. Mirajane, like her brother Elfman, did not wish to comment anything on the most difficult job ever taken. *She's good at cooking, as stated by Lisanna. *Mirajane's favorite food is Kuzumochi because, according to her, the texture of the food is irresistible. *Mirajane has adopted a stray dog that barks as "Tsoo-wai!!", although she claims that he is still a stray dog that often comes to her house. However, she later states that the dog is also a part of her family, calling it "Alexandria Strauss." Battles & Events Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Mrs Sting Eucliffe Category:Former member of Fairy Tail Category:Canon to Fanon